Requiem
by sirius08
Summary: Que faire lorsque la tristesse nous submerge? Quand rire devient une épreuve et qu'un drame ravive un passé douloureux?  Une seule personne au monde semble capable de l'aider... Mais pourquoi ne le fait il pas? OS Tibbs  famille. Léger spoiler saison 8


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici ma toute première fiction NCIS! Ceci est un test, je ne suis pas sûre du résultat! Il n'y aura pas de romance dans cette fic! Fan de Tibbs, cette fic est pour vous!

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais je suis une vraie catastrophe!

Merci beaucoup à PBG pour la relecture et la mise en page!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>OS TonyGibbs Requiem**

.

_On __porte __son __passé__, __tout __son __passé __dans sa __chair __et son __âme__, et il __continue __de nous miner jusqu'à la __ruine__._

_Andrée Maillet_

.

C'était à priori un jour comme les autres au NCIS, cependant l'atmosphère était tendue. Et pour cause, Tony DiNozzo était silencieux. Et un DiNozzo silencieux n'était jamais bon signe, c'est du moins ce que pensait le reste de l'équipe première. A savoir Ziva, McGee et Gibbs.

.

McGee n'aimait vraiment pas le silence de Tony, il préférait largement le voir parler, discuter et l'affubler de surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et là, rien à faire, Tony ne répondait à aucune provocation, preuves en étaient les nombreuses boulettes de papier à ses pieds. Et pire que ça… Cela faisait exactement 6 jours 10 heures et 10 minutes que Tony n'avait fait aucune référence cinématographique. Autant dire une éternité ! La situation devenait critique, embêter les gens ce n'était pas son style et pourtant…Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tony avait beaucoup trop déteint sur lui !

.

Ziva David jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à son coéquipier inhabituellement silencieux, que se passait il exactement avec Tony? Il semblait triste et continuellement pensif! Bien sûr, elle pouvait comme à son habitude le coincer dans les toilettes et lui tirer les vers du nez... Mais elle sentait que cette fois ci le problème était plus profond et qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire parler. Tournant son regard vers Gibbs, elle songea que lui seul serait capable d'aider Tony.

.

Gibbs de son côté avait bien remarqué l'étrange comportement de son meilleur agent, il semblait malheureux. Oui, c'était bien le terme et cela depuis quelques semaines déjà... Il hésitait, que pouvait-il faire? Il était rare qu'il se mêle des histoires de son agent du moins autrement qu'en l'écoutant et en lui offrant un verre. De plus, si Tony avait souhaité lui parler, il serait venu depuis longtemps. Sauf si il lui en voulait et c'était apparemment le cas. Mais pourquoi? L'affaire EJ ne semblait pas vraiment avoir creusé un fossé entre eux. Apparemment, il s'était trompé, Tony lui en voulait pour une raison ou pour une autre et il était temps de changer ça. Tony allait de plus en plus mal et tant que les choses n'étaient pas réglées entre eux, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il était décidé à le faire parler coûte que coûte. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Tony d'être si triste et il était tout à fait conscient d'être le seul à qui l'italien se confirait. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, malgré sa constante bonne humeur et son grand sourire Tony ne se confiait qu'à très peu de personne. En réalité, il n'y avait que lui et Abby dans une certaine mesure.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopportune de Léon Vance dans l'open space, faisant converger vers lui les regards étonnés de l'équipe.

.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, lança t- il tout de go.

Il s'attira les regards inquiets et surpris de l'équipe, il continua cependant sur sa lancée démontrant à quel point il était fin et sensible comme garçon : « L'agent EJ Barrett a été assassinée une balle reçue en pleine tête ».

L'effet fut immédiat. Les visages choqués de Ziva, McGee et Gibbs se tournèrent vers Tony en attente de sa réaction plus ou moins violente selon son état d'esprit.

Son visage s'était figé, la tristesse emplissait chacun de ses traits avant que la juste et sainte colère ne la remplace. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage sous le regard ahuri des 4 autres et partit à grands pas vers l'escalier. Se retournant quelques secondes le temps de lâcher d'un ton menaçant « ne pensez même pas à me suivre ». Il disparut ensuite derrière le battant de la porte.

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'open-space avant que Gibbs ne se ressaisisse.

- »McGee, Ziva suivez le, aboya t- il.

-Mais Tony vient de dire…

-Je m'en fous, McGee, de ce que DiNozzo a dit, suivez-le, mais veillez à ce qu'il ne vous voit pas.

-Ok Boss, lança Ziva, se précipitant à la poursuite de Tony suivit de McGee.

Gibbs furieux mais surtout mort d'inquiétude se retourna vers Vance qui visiblement attendait des réponses ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive de Tony.

-Quoi ? aboya Gibbs espérant l'intimider… en pure perte, il le savait.

-Que se passe t- il avec DiNozzo ? Demanda Vance d'un ton calme nullement impressionné par la fureur apparente de Gibbs.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Gibbs visiblement de mauvaise grâce. Je sais qu'il sortait plus ou moins avec EJ mais il n'allait déjà pas très bien avant.

.

McGee et Ziva avaient bien du mal à suivre Tony. La colère semblait l'aveugler, preuve en était la vitesse à laquelle il conduisait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit pour finir par s'arrêter en double file, warning allumé. Ils le virent descendre de la voiture et s'engouffrer dans une épicerie.

-Que fait il ? demanda McGee perplexe.

-Ce qu'il fait toujours quand il va mal, il boit, soupira Ziva les traits tirés par l'inquiétude… Il a fait pareil à la mort de Jenny.

Tony ressortit finalement quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille à la main.

-Il y a un truc étrange, confia McGee. Que la mort de EJ le bouleverse ok , mais là c'est un peu extrême.

-Peut être Tim, mais il allait déjà mal avant… C'est la goutte de pluie qui a fait déborder le vase.

-D'eau, Ziva.

-Qu'importe, répondit t' elle en secouant négligemment le bras, quelque chose le mite depuis des semaines !

-Mine, Ziva, rectifia McGee en souriant. C'est marrant ajouta t- il devant le regard noir de sa partenaire tu fais toujours plus de fautes quand tu es stressée.

-Hey, McGee, j'ai pas besoin d'un autre Tony, quoique le notre soit pour l'instant indisponible. Ne le perds pas de vue.

Ils parvinrent à le suivre difficilement pour le voir s'arrêter au bas d'un entrepôt apparemment abandonné.

-Eh merde ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? Grogna McGee mal à l'aise. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Gibbs au moment où Tony s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment, sa bouteille à la main sous le regard perplexe de Ziva.

.

Gibbs n'en pouvait plus de rester assis à attendre des nouvelles de son agent, en témoignaient les nombreux gobelets vides dans la poubelle. Il décida de descendre au laboratoire d'Abby. La musique tonitruante qui régnait dans le labo le surprit. Il comprit alors qu'Abby ne devait pas être au courant des dernières nouvelles.

-Gibbs, cria t- elle en sautillant, son habituel sourire au visage. Sourire qui disparut à l'instant même ou elle croisa le visage soucieux de son boss.

-Que se passe t- il Gibbs? Où sont les autres? Il est arrivé quelque chose...

Il interrompit le flot de parole de la laborantine en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, il prit doucement la parole.

-Du calme Abby! Ils vont bien...du moins physiquement. Et pour l'instant songea Gibbs intérieurement. EJ a été assassinée, continua t-il.

Il vit le visage de la scientifique se décomposer avant de prendre une mine horrifiée en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

-Comment va Tony? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

-Aucune idée, soupira Gibbs exaspéré par cette idée. Il est partit comme une furie, j'ai mis McGee et Ziva en filature.

-Déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien Gibbs, là c'est mauvais, très mauvais même. C'est …. Cria t' elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens comme elle seule savait le faire, c'est l'apocalypse, continua t' elle. Tony triste et silencieux c'est comme si tu allais danser la polka devant Vance ou que McGee retombait amoureux de moi! Oupsn dit elle après un instant en souriant, c'est pas un bon exemple! McGee est déjà amoureux de moi, en même temps Bert et moi on est tellement mimi!

-Abbs.

-J'ai besoin de Bert, de mon hippo, continua t' elle sans même daigner l'écouter.

-Abby, je sais qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette!

Elle s'interrompit brutalement dans son monologue et le regarda dans les yeux! Profitant de ce répit miraculeux, il continua :

-Je disais donc avant que tu m'interrompt que je comptais parler à Tony pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais j'ai été pris de vitesse, termina t- il brutalement.

-Tu aurais du lui parler bien avant, ça fait des semaines que ça dure! Dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je crois qu'il m'en veut depuis quelques temps.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre avant d'enchaîner.

- Peux-tu le localiser?

Elle hésita, le sondant d'un regard inquisiteur, elle n'avait pas manqué le regard douloureux de Gibbs mais elle n'insista pas...retrouver Tony était la priorité. Elle pianota quelques minutes sur son ordinateur avant d'annoncer dépitée.

-Il a éteint son portable.

-Celui de McGee alors, aboya t' il

Une fois l'ordre de Gibbs exécuté, ils se penchèrent tous les 2 vers l'écran.

-Mais il n'y a rien ici, lança Abby exprimant par la même la pensée de Gibbs.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le déclic se fasse dans leurs esprits.

-C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est ce que tu nous fais Tony? Pourquoi ici? Demanda Gibbs plus pour lui même que pour Abby. Au même instant, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha:

-Gibbs hurla t- il dans le pauvre appareil... Oui je sais McGee continua t- il. J'arrive, ne montez pas. Je m'occupe de lui.

Il raccrocha, embrassa Abby sur le front et partit précipitamment entendant de justesse la supplique de Abby : « Tu me le ramènes Gibbs hein? ».

.

Aveuglé par la peine et la douleur, Tony sortit en trombe du parking du NCIS et s'engagea dans la circulation. Après un arrêt minute pour acheter de quoi oublier sa peine, il reprit la route, entamant au passage sa précieuse bouteille et atteignit son objectif en un temps record. Gibbs et Ziva aurait été fier de lui, songea t-il. Il sortit de la voiture tenant dans la main la bouteille de bourbon déjà bien entamée et entra dans l'immeuble abandonné. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu à cet endroit précis, la façon dont était morte EJ avait été une piqure de rappel et bizarrement ce lieu était le seul à lui être venu en tête. Il arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble, et entreprit de siffler la bouteille de bourbon à grande vitesse!

Alors que l'alcool lui brulait la gorge, un fou rire s'empara de lui. Du bourbon? Mais qu'est qu'il lui avait pris, c'était loin d'être son alcool préféré. Gibbs avait plus déteint sur lui qu'il ne le pensait ou alors il associait le bourbon à Gibbs, et quelque part ça le rassurait. _Pensée étrange_, songea t- il alors que l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait commençait doucement à faire effet. _Pas tant que ça! Après tout,_ pensa t- il répondant à ses propres pensées. _Gibbs était son Magnum, pas la glace s'entend mais son héros! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moustache mais dans la vie on ne pouvait pas tout avoir! _

L'alcool embrumant son esprit ne l'empêcha pas de replonger dans les méandres de ses souvenirs... _EJ...Kate...Jeanne...Wendy...son père...Gibbs_. Les visages et les prénoms s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, renforçant sa peine et son désarroi. Il se releva ne se souvenant même pas s'être assis et s'approcha du muret le séparant du vide en titubant légèrement_. Ouaou_, songea t- il, _je pourrais faire comme Dumbo peut être que je volerais! Quoique mes oreilles ne sont pas assez grandes, elles sont magnifiques comme le reste de ma personne. Pauvre Tony tu divagues!_

Vraiment il n'aimait pas cette période de l'année, ( Mai et Juin) tout les malheurs de la terre semblaient toujours converger vers lui. Abby aurait certainement pensé que c'était l'Univers qui le testait lui! Et cette poisse périodique se vérifiait encore cette année pensa t- il en avalant de nouvelles goulées du bourbon déjà à moitié vide.

-Hey DiNozzo! Tu comptes la partager cette bouteille de bourbon? Entendit Tony.

-Étrange, on dirait la voix de Gibbs, dit il à haute voix. C'est mon Jiminy Cricket à moi, non en fait mon Gibigsy cricket, ria t- il.

-Pas vraiment Tony, tourne-toi!

Tony s'exécuta et mit un certain temps avant de capter que Gibbs était effectivement présent et que par conséquent sa conscience ne s'était pas vraiment manifestée!

-Pourquoi sembles tu si crispé Gibbs? Ton ex femme t- a encore appelé? Ou elle t'a envoyé un fer 7? demanda t- il en rigolant, fier de sa blague et surtout abruti par l'alcool présent dans son organisme. Tu en veux peut être ?

Gibbs regardait Tony lui tendant la bouteille totalement halluciné et mort d'inquiétude il fallait bien l'avouer. Tony était beaucoup trop proche du vide à son goût et de surcroît il continuait à descendre la bouteille à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Elle était presque au deux tiers vide et Tony semblait être déjà bien atteint.

-Ouais Tony, j'en veux bien un peu mais... amène le moi, tenta Gibbs.

-Nope, Gibbs … D'ailleurs pourquoi es tu là? Je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas vous voir, bégaya Tony pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici DiNozzo? Aboya Gibbs.

Il vit avec soulagement Tony s'éloigner du bord pour se placer à un endroit précis les yeux fixés vers le sol.

-Tu sais dit il avec peine ne relevant pas son regard du sol. J'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui soit tué au lieu de Kate.

Gibbs allait le contredire violemment mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua sur sa lancée :

-Et tu sais tu as raison. Regarde-moi! Je suis bon à pas grand chose sauf peut être boire de l'alcool.

Ces propos étaient un peu décousus mais Gibbs l'écoutait religieusement ne le lâchant pas du regard. L'alcool semblait lui délier la langue.

-Tu sais j'aimais beaucoup EJ et puis je sais pas trop...elle s'est pris une balle dans la tête. Et alors j'ai pensé à Kate, à EJ et au bourbon aussi et je suis venu ici.

Gibbs s'approcha doucement de Tony qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du vide mais Tony recula violemment butant contre le muret.

-Ne m'approche pas, cria Tony complètement bouleversé. C'est ta faute, j'aurais pu aimer plus EJ mais toi et ta foutue règle! Tu aurais du me dire de protéger Kate et me renvoyer quand elle s'est fait enlever la première fois.

Gibbs retenta une approche et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'italien, intérieurement meurtri par les propos de son protégé.

-Tu as raison Tony, j'aurais du... Commença Gibbs avant de se faire violemment interrompre.

-Mais non justement, hurla Tony totalement hystérique... Tout était de ma faute, elles n'auraient jamais du mourir. Elles avaient des familles et pas moi...

Gibbs regarda Tony avec tristesse, il n'avait vraiment pas l'alcool joyeux. Son mal être n'était visiblement pas du qu'à EJ, Kate semblait également concernée.

-Tu sais Gibbs, lança Tony rêveur, j'aurais pu avoir une famille moi aussi mais..

-Si tu parles de jeanne...

-Jeanne, répéta Tony d'une voix perdue, non je parlais de Wendy, lança t' il en se penchant vers le vide.

-Wendy ? Demanda Gibbs autant par curiosité que pour détourner Tony du vide qui semblait le fasciner.

-Ma fiancée chuchota Tony... ma princesse! Tu sais Gibbs, j'aime vraiment pas cette période de l'année.

Gibbs regarda Tony tituber avant de prendre appuie sur le muret. Le visage de Tony semblait déformé par la souffrance, une souffrance que Tony avait soigneusement dissimulée. Il eut l'impression d'avoir en face de lui son propre reflet. Tony était finalement bien plus doué que lui pour dissimuler ses émotions, il n'avait jamais rien vu. Il attendit que Tony reprenne son récit, chose qui ne tarda pas.

-Quand tu m'as embauché, je venais juste de me fiancer. Elle m'a suivi à Washington. Six mois après mon arrivée, j'ai pris trois semaines de vacances.

Gibbs s'en souvenait parfaitement, en revenant de ses vacances Tony n'avait jamais paru aussi mal. Gibbs sentit son cœur se serrer se doutant que l'histoire avait du très mal se terminer.

-Et puis... souffla Tony paraissant lucide pour la première fois de la soirée. Un type que j'avais arrêté et qui avait juré vengeance s'est évadé de prison et s'en est pris à elle alors qu'elle se promenait dans la rue. Il ne lui a laissé aucune chance, dit il d'une voix brisée. Une balle en plein cœur.

Un frisson parcouru Gibbs en entendant Tony racontait son passé de ce ton si distant si lointain. Il le vit avaler plusieurs gorgées de bourbon.

-Ils l'ont attrapé bien sûr mais c'était trop tard. Tu connais la meilleure, elle était enceinte!

Soudain, comme si l'alcool ne faisait plus barrage contre ses émotions, il s'effondra sur le sol le corps secoué de sanglot. Gibbs ne savait pas trop comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tony dans un tel état de détresse. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, s'il se souvenait bien les vacances que Tony avaient prises s'étalait de Mai à Juin. La date anniversaire de la mort de Wendy devait approcher. L'assassinat d' EJ l'avait achevé. Gibbs s'assit finalement à côté de Tony, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Hey Tony, dit il doucement, tu aurais du me le dire...

En entendant ces mots, Tony se releva brusquement suivi de Gibbs surpris. Tony le regardait avec fureur, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

-Et pourquoi est ce que je te l'aurais dit? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Shannon et Kelly, hurla Tony en titubant dangereusement.

-Je sais, j'ai eu tort, souffla Gibbs douloureusement.

-Tu aurais pu me demander Gibbs, chaque année à la même période tu voyais bien que j'allais mal mais tu n'as rien fait, lança Tony malheureux. Et tout ça parce que je n'étais pas Abby, Ducky ou même Ziva. J'étais juste le clown de service.

Le visage de Gibbs blanchissait à vue d'œil sous les accusations de Tony qui le blessaient plus que des coups ne l'auraient fait. Mais Tony continuait impitoyablement, l'alcool abaissant toutes ses barrières.

-Tu savais, hurla t- il en le bousculant violemment, que je n'étais pas proche de mon père.

Alors que Gibbs réalisait avec horreur ce que Tony voulait lui dire et que ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, Tony le martelait de coup plus ou moins violent.

-Tu savais que je t'aimais, que je t'aimais comme un père et pourtant tu n'as rien fait, hurla t-il hystérique, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Gibbs finit par réussir à immobiliser Tony en le serrant contre lui, brusquement ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Gibbs serrant toujours Tony avec force contre lui et Tony agrippant violemment le T-shirt de son boss. Gibbs savait parfaitement que sans l'influence du bourbon, Tony ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme cela et bien des secrets seraient restés enfouis. Ce n'était pas plus mal, songea Gibbs avec tristesse en continuant à étreindre Tony qui s'était légèrement détendu. Gibbs s'approcha finalement de son oreille resserrant l'étreinte avant de murmurer:

-Je suis désolé Tony, j'aurais du faire plus attention à toi. Ne redis jamais que j'aurais préféré que tu meures à la place de Kate, dit il avec force. Je l'aimais beaucoup c'est vrai... mais tu le sais, Abby et toi c'est différent... Ca a toujours été particulier.

-Tu sais, ça me rappelle ce film avec... Commença Tony, qui fut interrompu par un Gibbs qui tout en maintenant l'étreinte lui avait asséné son traditionnel slap. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Tony contre son torse.

A compter d'aujourd'hui tout irait mieux, entre eux ça avait toujours été particulier. Tony avait raison, le slap était bien une marque d'affection... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il en recevait toujours plus que de raison.


End file.
